


When two weird worlds collide

by Autistic_Assassin_Bird



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, Kamen Rider Build, 宇宙戦隊キュウレンジャー | Uchu Sentai Kyuranger
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Time Travel, for assassin's creed that is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-02-25 23:41:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13223679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Autistic_Assassin_Bird/pseuds/Autistic_Assassin_Bird
Summary: Time travel is never simple. Happens after Kyuranger episode 43.





	1. Chapter 1

Stinger opened his eyes to see mountain cliffs and beyond that, a great sea of sand dunes. The sun burned hot upon his skin. He looked at the Tokei kyutama in his hand. Why did it send him here of all places? Had Raptor miscalculated something and sent him further back in time than intended? Where were Champ and Kotaro?

He was just about to start checking what planet he was on when he spotted a dark skinned humanoid coming close to where he was. "Hey!" Stinger hissed under his breath as the man approched. He smelled human like Tsurugi and Kotaro did, so he was probably still on Earth. Stinger edgied away warily as the other came closer, seeing he was armed with a sword and shield. A warrior.

"Woah." The man said, staring at him in bewilderment. "Who are you? You don't look Egyptian or Greek." 

"My name's Stinger." 

"Bayek of Siwa."

Bayek seemed just as wary of Stinger as Stinger was of him. "Is that a scorpion tail?" Bayek asked. "Yeah." Stinger answered. 

"What are you doing all the way out here, Stinger?" Bayek asked. "I'm a nomad. I got separated from my friends while traveling through a sandstorm. Do you know if there are any villages or cities around here?" He lied.

Bayek nodded. "As luck would have it, we're close to the Faiyum Oasis. Follow me."

As they walked through the sand toward the Oasis Bayek mentioned, the man tried to strike up a conversation. 

"So, where are you from? Like I said, you don't look Egyptian or Greek."

"I'm from the desert steppe lands far to the north of China. My village was destroyed by invading forces, so I joined a group of nomads who have risen up to stop them." 

"And the scorpion tail?" 

"Uh, decoration."

Bayek gave him a sympathetic look. "You mentioned your village was destroyed?" 

Stinger nodded. "Yes. By my older brother, Scorpio. I was the only survivor, as far as I know. The invading force twisted his mind until all he wanted was power."

"What do you call the invading force?" 

"Jark Matter."

"That's an odd name."

Stinger didn't bother responding as they reached the Oasis. "Thank you. I think I can take it from -" He was interuptted by something whizzing past his head and landing near his foot. An arrow. 

He turned to see a human in metal armor coming toward them. "Great." Bayek groaned, pulling out a sword. "A phylakitai. Stay back, Stinger."


	2. Chapter 2

Stinger was annoyed that Bayek had told him to stay back. The "phylakitai", as Bayek had called him, was larger than both of them and also seemed to have stronger armour and weapons. He took out his kyutama. " _Sasori kyutama, seiza change._ "

"Star change!" Stinger charged at the phylakitai and slashed at him with his spear. "By the gods!" Bayek exclaimed in surprise. Stinger stung the armoured man with his tail. The man fell to the ground where he finished him off by stabbing him in the gut. He changed back and turned to the other warrior. 

Bayek looked surprised. "That was amazing. Did you learn to fight like that in your group, Stinger?" Stinger chuckled. "No, I learned when I was growing up in my village." He answered. Bayek nodded. "I think we should have a talk about this.

...

Bayek had offered to show him a stone circle for the scorpion goddess, Serqet, nearby the oasis at night. Stinger explained what he was really doing as best he could. "So, you're from the stars, Stinger?" Bayek asked.

"Yeah. A desert planet called Planet Needle." Stinger said, staring up at the stars. "Is it anything like here?"

He looked at the Egyptian man and nodded. "Sort of, yes. It is mostly desert, couple of oases. Lots of predators too."

Stinger heard faint footsteps and looked around. Bayek had disappeared and his seiza blaster and kyutama were both gone. He groaned. "Well, this is bad."


	3. Chapter 3

“ _ Layla, are you seriously planning to use that belt now of all times? _ ” Deanna asked. 

“Why shouldn’t I? It’s the only thing I have to defend myself in case, you know, I encounter tomb robbers or something.” Layla shot back. “ _ Seriously? As if anyone would want to go there. You’re in the middle of nowhere! _ ” 

Layla frowned and put the belt on. “Well, I need to test it out somehow.” She grabbed two bottles and shook them before putting them in the driver. 

“ **_Rabbit! Tank! Best match! Are you ready?_ ** ” She cranked the driver until two suit halves appeared. “Anmasakh!” The two halves combined into armour, just like she’d predicted in her hypothesis.

“ **_Moonsault min alsulb! RabbitTank! Yeah!_ ** ”

“ _ It worked? It actually worked?! _ ” Deanna yelled from the other end of the intercom. “Shit, no need to shout, Dee. Yeah, it worked. This is so cool. Better not let Ms. Dangerous Zombie find out about it though. There’s no telling what she’d do if she got her hands on my invention. Speaking of which, do you still have the driver I made for you?”

“ _ Yes, I do, Layla. Along with the fullbottle you left me and the stupid dragon - Ow! Don’t you spit fire at me, you little shit! _ ” Layla chuckled. 

“I’m texting Sento and telling him about my progress.” 

“ _ If you do, we’ll never hear the end of it. Ow! Alright, dragon, time out for you until you can behave! _ ”


End file.
